Finally Accepted
by JesterNoel13
Summary: Without a real weapon she's had to resort to trickery. She blacks out after a fight and wakes up in a very strange school. She meets some interesting friends and the one person she was hoping she'd never see again. With a tragic back-story and a life altering secret if they find out will they kick her out or will she finally be accepted.
1. Chapter 1: Blackout

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Soul Eater or its wonderful characters**

* * *

Hey my name's Maka Albarn and I'm well…a hybrid. I'm part meister and part witch, which is the exact reason I don't have a weapon along with more…err personal reasons. I live in Death City, Nevada and well I'm not really favored around here, in fact most people want to kill me. Witches are one of the enemies of Death City along with the kishins of course. This is exactly what our story starts off with a kishin, or rather a kishin egg; a human turned evil who devoured other human's souls. The only way to prevent actual kishins is to get rid of the kishin eggs themselves. This is exactly what I'm doing as we speak so on with the actual story!

Maka POV

"I still can't believe it's not here yet. My soul perception detected it and it was only a couple feet away." I whined.

"Maka maybe it got lost chasing after you, you are pretty sly and confusing." Blair purred from her spot next to me. Oh, and by purred I mean literally, because Blair is a magic purple cat. She was given to me by my mother long ago, and has been with me ever since then. Basically Blair is my one and only friend and the only real family I have left.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh look there it is!" she said clearly changing the subject.

"Well that's my cue." I said hoping out of the tree in the Death City's local park, my duel katanas at the ready. "Your soul is mine!" I shouted at it and lunged. The kishin didn't put up much of a fight and I took it down with ease. I sliced its head off and it disappeared, being replaced by a hovering red soul. Unfortunately I wasn't able to leave unscathed seeing as how the kishin had managed to slice open my side. There was blood pouring out onto the parks cobblestone path mixing with the rain pouring down from overhead. My katanas clattered to the ground and I dropped to my knees doubling over in pain. Red dots crowed in my vision and I could faintly hear someone calling my name, and then I finally blacked out.


	2. Chaper 2: We Meet Again

**I don't own soul eater at all!**

* * *

I woke in a strange looking room, and tried to sit up only to be met with sharp shooting pains. I looked to my left to see an odd white haired boy sitting in a chair beside the bed I was on. He stirred, yawning and then opening his eyes slowly. I was left staring shocked. He had the most mesmerizing blood colored eyes and not to mention razor sharp shark teeth. Talk about badass. He smirked, and I tilted my head in confusion.

"You think so?" he asked.

"W-What?" I asked.

"You think I look badass eh?" he said.

"I said that out loud did I?"

"Yeah. Im Soul by the way."

"Maka."

"Feel better?"

"Yeah but where am i?"

"The DWMA's infirmary. I found you bleeding out on the park floor so I brought you back. I'll be back I gotta go tell Stein your awake." And with that he walked out of the room leaving me to my thoughts or so I thought.

"YAHOO!" someone yelled before crashing through the window to my right. A familiar blue haired boy landed next to me and I facepalmed. Here we go again…

"THE GREAT BLACKSAR IS HERE! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME PEASANTS!" he bellowed posing. And that's when it a girl with black hair burst threw the door blurting out apologies.

"Maaakkkaaa…"

They both stopped and stared at me curiously.

"Chop!" I said slamming the spine of a book down on the blue haired monkey said practically splitting it in half.

"Fuck! That hurt like hell! You _still_ do that? Hello to you too Maka…" he said glaring at me and holding his throbbing head.

"Well maybe if you weren't so obnoxious I wouldn't have to Blackstar."

Soul and Stein came back into the room and saw the damage.

"Blackstar you idiot! Have you ever heard of using a door!" Soul yelled.

"I was on the roof when I heard a girl named Maka was in the infirmary and I just had to check it out and It turns out I know her." He said

"How?" Soul asked

"She's my childhood friend." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories & A New School

**I do no own Soul Eater! Sadly... XD**

* * *

"Well how did you two first meet?" asked Tsubaki.

"It was the day before Tuesday twelve years ago. The birds were flying in the big sk-"

THUNK!

"Star you idiot! Learn to get to the point and why don't you learn the days of the week too while you're at it look at a calendar!" I said wiping his blood off the spine of my book.

"Fine now as I was saying-"

"No! You had a chance to tell the story. Now it's my turn…"I trail off remembering exactly how it had happened.

FLASHBACK ~

Three year old Maka was sitting on a swing in the park reading "The Poky Little Puppy" under her favorite tree that particular Monday. She thought she heard a noise above her so she looked up. She was met with facefull of strawberry ice cream cone and all. She heard someone laughing from the same place and her blood began to boil.

"That was so fun-Ahhh!" The voice screamed and it seemed to be getting awfully close. The other person landed on top of Maka causing her to fall off the swing and eat sand literally. She spat out the sand and turned to the young boy who had just fallen on her. He was laughing at her. Her eye twitched and she began to yell at him.

"Watch where you're going stupid. Next time you fall out of a tree I'd appreciate it if you fell on the concrete and break you face rather than mine!" she yelled getting up to brush off her skirt.

"Maybe you should watch where you swinging!" he countered.

"Ill get right on that…Anyway I'm Maka." She said smiling

"I'm Blackstar and one day Ill surpass god!" he replied also smiling.

"Well we should be friends you sound pretty cool to me….Hey where'd my book go?" she asked looking around.

"Oh. This thing…It broke my fall." He said holding up a mangled version of what used to be her book.

"YOU RUINED MY BOOK! MAKA-CHOP!" she shrieked as she knocked him out with another book she pulled out of who knows where.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that is what started out friendship." I said grinning at the memory.

"He fell on you and you guys became friends?" Tsubaki asked

"Sounds like something he would do considering only stupid people climb trees." Soul said.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR GOD STUPID!" Blackstar shouted

"It's the truth!" Soul countered.

"Freak"

"Midget"

"Loser"

"Ugly"

At this point I'd heard enough , and as injured as I was I couldn't take it anymore. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and I unsheathed my two katanas. Soul and Blackstar were too busy arguing to notice me, at least until I pointed my katanas in their faces.

"If you don't stop arguing I will cut out your tongues." I seethed glaring at the two.

"Sorry." They said in unison cowering in a fear.

"That's what I thought." I went to go and sit back on my bed but my knees buckled. Luckily Soul was there to catch me before I fell on my face. He had caught me bridal style and my face was flush against his muscular chest. My face immediately got hot and a blush spread across it. He walked back over to my bed and set me back down without a word.

"So uncool…" he mumbled as he went to go back and talk to Stein. That left only Tsubaki in the room seeing as when I had pointed my katana at him he cowered and then bolted.

"I'm Tsubaki by the way. It's nice to meet you Maka." She said smiling. "I have to go find Blackstar but I thought you should know Soul hasn't left you side since you were brought here three weeks ago." She said and then she left. After a minute her words finally sank in and I began to wonder why he'd stayed with me, but more importantly if any of them had noticed yet that I'm not exactly like them. For now though I just decided to get some more rest.

Blair's POV

Oh no Maka's gone! Where could she be? What if they captured her? I hope she's ok and I hope she comes back for me.

Maka's POV

Waking up to the sun peeking through the blinds, I realized it was about time I got out of here. I'd been here way to long and I just don't belong. I glanced around the room and spotted my clothes freshly cleaned and my twin katanas which had been sheathed. I put on my white button up shirt with my yellow vest and slipped on my red plaid skirt. I fixed my stripped green tie, and through on my black trench coat, pulled on my combat boots. Redoing my hair in its twin pigtails and strapping in my katanas, I was finally ready to leave. I walked out of the infirmary and into the main hallway, I started heading towards the exit and all I could hear were the not so hushed whispers of the gawking students. "It's the girl who made Soul and Blackstar cower in fear." One girl said. "Omg it's her, the weaponless meister, she's so cool and she's pretty too." A boy said. I had almost made it to the exit when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Yo Maka! Lord Death would like me to take you to him." Soul said scratching the back of his head. "So follow me."

For some reason I agreed and I ended up in what they call the "Death Room". Standing in front of Lord Death himself, or at least I think so…

"Hi there Maka, I'm Lord Death! Welcome to my academy, I've been told by Dr. Stein that you are a meister. Is that correct?"

"Yes that is correct."

"I was also told you are half witch, making you the lost Albarn daughter right?"

"Yes sir. My mother was three star meister Kami Albarn and also part witch, and my father is Spirit Albarn."

"Well Maka I would personally like to ask you if you will come and study here at the DWMA. You will of course have to eventually find a weapon partner but for now you'll be focusing on controlling your soul perception and hand to hand combat if you stay."

"But I'm a witch and the DWMA hates witches."

"I shall make an exception if you choose to accept, and I will also of course keep your secret,"

"I accept then. When will I start?"

"Tomorrow, now go get some rest there is a dorm room you can sleep in until you find somewhere else. Now get some rest."

* * *

**Sorry I have not updated it for a while, I've had school. Don't forget to review please, and let me know what you all think!**

**~ JesterNoel13**


End file.
